


Similar

by MarionetteKuromi



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionetteKuromi/pseuds/MarionetteKuromi
Summary: The new farmer in town meets a certain gloomy introverted boy with black hair, and eventually becomes interested to make friends with him.
Relationships: Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 41





	Similar

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I made my farmer an introvert. Not sure if I'll expand his backstory later on.
> 
> Also includes Seb's two hearts event.

In all honesty, Victor wasn't a fan of interacting with people. In fact, he agreed to receive the ownership of the farm because he got overwhelmed by the constant drain of trying to regularly interact with people, not for the sake of bonds, but because his career depended on it. 

Lewis told him to meet everyone in town. He thought it was a hassle to go out of his way to actually initiate a conversation with people. Oh well, it was a small town. He might as well get to know everyone. 

He walked around town, greeting everyone he ran into. Most of them are welcoming at least.

He had greeted everyone who was living in town, and even Elliot and Willy who lived at the beach. The last place he needed to go to was the house on the mountains, the one where Robin lived. 

"Good afternoon," Robin greeted as Victor entered. 

"Oh, hi," Victor replied sheepishly. 

"Looking for something? Need something built?"

"Not yet. I just came here to meet people. It's a small town, so I might as well get to know everyone."

"Oh, how sweet. In that case-" 

A small explosion occurred. 

Robin ran to the lab nearby. "Are you two okay there?" 

"It's okay, Mom. Just a little accident."

Robin introduced the two to Victor. "I'm sorry for all that fuss, Victor. Meet my husband and my daughter."

The man's name was Demetrius. Apparently, he's a scientist. The girl who was working with him is his daughter Maru. 

"My son's downstairs in his room. He's about your age," said Robin. "I would let you in, but he doesn't want to be disturbed while he's working."

Just then, they heard the door to the basement open. Victor saw a young man with black hair and black clothes. 

He just walked past his mother and Victor while heading to the kitchen. 

"That's him. His name is Sebastian."

"Uhh, hey…" Victor walked up to him. The other boy stopped walking and looked at him. 

"Oh, you're the new farmer. Cool," said Sebastian in a rather enthusiastic tone. He then proceeded to the kitchen. 

"Awkward," Victor thought. Unlike the other villagers, this one seemed a lot less outgoing. The moment he walked out of his room, Victor already felt the gloominess of his presence, but rather than being intimidated by him, he thought that this Sebastian guy seemed interesting. Victor himself didn't like to interact with people much. He felt a slight relief that he had found someone in this town who's like him. 

________

Victor passed by Pierre's store in the morning to check the noticeboard. Someone requested an earth crystal. He checked who it was from. It was Sebastian. He grinned knowing the hassle of this delivery, but he would do extra stuff for some pay. 

Thank goodness he had been mining lately and already had one stored in his chest. 

He went to Robin's house around 2:30PM and sat near the counter to wait for Sebastian to come out. 

The short hand on the clock hit 3. A few seconds later, there he was. As usual, he was heading to the kitchen to grab a snack. 

"Hey…" Victor walked up to him and handed him the item he was asking for. 

"Oh, you noticed the letter on the board." Sebastian took it from his hand, and smiled at him. "Thanks."

Victor found himself speechless. He saw that man, who was often gloomy and even rude to him, smile for the first time, and it gave him a feeling of satisfaction. 

"Your payment." Sebastian handed him some money in return. 

"Uhh… Yeah."

Sebastian stared at him judgingly. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm okay! I have to get back to work now! See you later!" Victor panicked and ran outside. 

Sebastian had no idea what was up with him.

________

Victor had developed an interest in him. He would try talking to him everytime he ran into him. He went around asking Robin, and even Sam and Abigail, if there were anything he likes. 

He visited him again because of another delivery. He seemed rather busy so he thought he should've waited. 

"Hang on. I'm just getting something done," said Sebastian while typing on his computer. 

Victor sat down on the couch next to his desk. A few minutes later, Sebastian was done, and Victor could give him the item he asked for. 

While he was there, he sat down beside Sebastian. Victor leaned on the desk and just gazed at him. Now that he had taken a closer look at him, he thought that Sebastian had a nice face, even though his eyes seem so void of liveliness. Victor found that interesting in a way. 

"Is there something on my face?" 

Victor flinched and internally panicked. "Uhh… What are you working on?" 

Apparently, Sebastian had been working as a freelance programmer. 

Robin entered the room and greeted both of them. 

"What is it now?" Seb asked in an annoyed tone. 

Robin said that Abigail was waiting outside. 

"Did you tell her I'm busy?" 

"I did, but she said she wanted to visit anyway."

Sebastian sighed. "Why does no one take my work seriously? No one bothers Maru when she's working at the clinic. Do you think I'm just surfing the web all day?" 

Robin went back upstairs. 

"Am I… bothering you?" Victor asked sheepishly. 

"Not really… At least you're not keeping me from working properly." 

Victor smiled at him. 

"You don't like having friends, do you?" 

Sebastian let out another sigh. "I like having friends, okay? Sam and Abby are okay people to hang out with, but I'm not really in the mood to hang out right now. I need to balance out having fun with them and working, you know. Sam is the opposite though. He goes crazy when he's alone for too long. I guess that's why I like computers so much. They're unselfish, unlike people I know."

Victor's interest in him had grown even more. He knew they were similar. He worked hard in his own way. He seemed to have some jealousy towards his half-sister Maru, but that was somewhat understandable. Everything going on around him would also explain his gloominess. 

"Well, I gotta finish this module." Seb looked at him and smiled. "You can visit anytime."

There it was again, that smile. Victor smiled back at him and nodded. 

_______

One time, he was on his way home at night after venturing the mines. He saw Sebastian near the lake, having a smoke. 

Victor approached him and called out to him. "Hey." 

"Aren't you busy?" 

Victor smiled at him. "I have time."

"Why do you even talk to me?" 

"You don't like it?" 

Sebastian paused for a moment and blew some smoke. "It's fine I guess, but you must be weird to want to talk to me out of all people."

Victor let out a giggle. "So does that mean you're weird, too?" 

Seb grinned. "You're not wrong about that."

They sat down on the ground.

"I just find myself similar to you," said Victor. "I don't like talking to people that much either. I was a bit like you back when I was living in the city."

"Why did you decide to move here?" 

"Aside from my grandfather giving the farm to me, it's less overwhelming here. It's more peaceful. I still go talk to people here but they're not as draining as the people I interacted with back where I lived. I understand if you feel uncomfortable around me, but I want you to know that I feel comfortable having someone like you around."

Seb's cheeks flushed. "You were kind of awkward at first. You've been trying to talk 

to me even though you couldn't say anything other than a simple greeting, but now… I think you're cool to hang out with."

Victor smiled. "It's getting late."

He stood up and pulled Sebastian up. "Thanks for talking with me, Seb."

Victor walked back to the farm feeling some satisfaction. It wasn't much but it was still progress. He hoped that their friendship could flourish even more in the next set of days.


End file.
